The Nanny: Cybermen Invasion
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Mary Poppins discovers that the Cybermen are invaded London in 1910. But what are their motives? What could bring them to this time period? And what do they want? With her companion, Bert, they delve into the society and discover a terrifying truth about the world in which they live.


The woman floated above the early 1900's and stared down at the scene of London as children ran across cobbled streets. The umbrella expanded over her head with her fingers clasped tightly around the carpet bag at her side. The device was so much more than anyone would ever see of it. She settled down on a cloud and set her carpet bag and umbrella beside her on each side. They would occasionally descend slowly into the fluffy vapor. She pulled out the powder compact and dabbed at her nose. She was waiting for her companion, Burt; he was supposed to meet her in this time. Perhaps he was just a touch late?

She sighed ever so slightly and smiled at her reflection before restoring the compact into a pocket on her long skirt. A pigeon flew up beside her and dropped a few scraps of paper on her lap; she picked them up and slowly pieced them together before pulling out her umbrella again and dragging the tip along the sides to sear it together. The tear lines were still visible, but she could read it.

It was a nanny advertisement; she smirked ever so slightly; she knew this would work perfectly, especially since she filled every one of these requirements. She opened the umbrella and made sure it perfectly covered her. She then pulled out of the carpet bag a large quilt that was quite warm. She pulled it over her body and lay down on the fluffy cloud, the sun was setting, and the next day would have to be when she would acquire the position from the Banks family.

As she settled herself down into the deep slumber, she knew Burt was already here and merely getting his bearings to blend in. She knew he could handle himself.

Burt was walking down the dark cobbled streets, he was looking around at the little details of the town, that was the task he had beset himself. He needed to get himself used to these things so he could get help where he needed it. He passed by a familiar house and knocked at the door. He had been here before, in fact, this whole time period was his home. He met The Nanny on her first trip to 1900 London.

The door opened to a very familiar friend of his whom grinned widely and spread his arms open wide. "Burt!" Uncle Albert said with a warm, fatherly tone. Burt grinned, this man had always been like a father to him, he hugged him tightly and smiled warmly back at him.

"Uncle Albert!" Burt responded as he was ushered quickly inside. Uncle Albert did a suspicious look around outside before shutting the door behind him.

"Well Burt, what brings you back to these parts?" Uncle Albert asked fondly as he walked into the living room where a small table held a kettle for tea and cups. They sat down and Uncle Albert poured them some tea and made it perfectly, as always.

"Well Uncle Albert," Burt began, leaning forward a touch, his manners slipping ever so slightly from his time away from home, "I'm with Mary Poppins, and to perfectly honest, we heard some things were happening around here." Burt sat up straight again and stirred his tea delicately.

Uncle Albert arched an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Oh? Like what?"

Burt took a polite sip from his drink before gently setting it back down on the saucer. "That there is some sort of problem, things aren't moving the way they should be."

Uncle Albert glanced around nervously and looked at Burt gravely, "Is it something to do with my neck of the woods?" Burt slowly nodded, there was deep meaning in his eyes as he stared at the man before him. "Fiddlesticks…" he muttered as he began to ring his hands uncomfortably, "I feared this would happen."

"Uncle Albert, we promised to keep you safe, but you've got to help us."

Uncle Albert stared at him for a moment before drinking his tea, when he set it back down he looked back at Burt, "I'm not sure exactly what is happening, only that it's big. I'll keep my spies out and let you know if anything happens for this area."

Burt nodded and drank from his tea, draining the cup. "Very well, thank you very much for the tea Uncle Albert, but I must get going, if you could keep us up to date that would be splendid."

Uncle Albert nodded and showed Burt to the door. When Burt stepped out into the cloudy day, Uncle Albert grabbed his elbow and whispered quickly into his ear before shutting the door.

Burt stared at the wood of the now closed door.

_Chimney Sweeps_

The little old bird woman sat on the steps and watched the people walking by, most ignored her and her psychotic mutterings of "feed the birds, tuppence a bag." Some people would stop by and give her the coins to feed the adorable pigeons that were scattered along the cathedral steps.

She whispered to the birds, and listened to the news of the town, here she watched those in power walk over those who were lower. She was one of them.

The looks of disgust they gave her when they walked into the banks or stations where their powers were exploited and made them feel ever so authoritative. She had lately kept an eye on the banks, something strange was occurring around them recently, late night discussions among the senior staff of the bank.

This was her area, this was where she was settled in at, her crummy home only a block away from where she was stationed.

A bird landed on her shoulder and whispered into her ear a single word, to others it would have sounded like a simple coo, an unintelligent bird's cry. She heard it though as clear as day, and a smile formed on her lips.

_Poppins._


End file.
